


I love that face

by lovefuckinglife



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefuckinglife/pseuds/lovefuckinglife
Summary: Theon woke up married someone and then he had a funny idea.





	I love that face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia_Martin_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Martin_trash/gifts).



> Hi my giftee,
> 
> I am really not good at writing fictions and I am not sure if this is what you want but I really hope you can enjoy it. I use Asha instead of Yara as I think you are more familiar with the book. I have not read the book so the characters in the work are based on the show. But I think it actually does not matter as this work happens in the AU world.

Theon was so drunk. He is still too drunk to remember what happened last night. When he finally opens his eyes slowly and realizes that there is a plastic ring on his finger, he starts to remember things gradually. He went to a bar. Someone came in and drunk with him. That man said that he loved him. And he just got excited. So they went to the church nearby and got married. Luckily, they got their plastic rings on the way. A girl must have lost them there. Then, they wanted to go back to the bar continuing to drink. But the bar was closed and they had already been very drunk, so they decided to stay in the car to get some sleep. Yeah, Theon is in the front seat of his car right now. When Theon turns his head to look at the back row, he finds the guy he married yesterday sleeping there and that’s not a random guy. That man is one of his best friends, Jon.

Theon starts to remember more. He had a bad day because of his asshole father, so he decided to get some alcohol to change his mood. Unfortunately, his boyfriend Robb was unavailable yesterday. So he asked if someone wanted to get a drink with him in the Winterfall bar in the group chat includes the Stark kids and his sister. The Starks are like another family for him. When his dad treated him badly, he would run away to the Starks’ house. And Ned Stark would tell him to act like a man and he would play with other Stark kids. Robb is the closest one to him. After growing up, Robb becomes his boyfriend. Like his sister, Asha, once prophesied that “they would be a couple just because they are just too close to each other”. That’s part of true. Theon and Robb is also very attentive for each other and their personalities also match perfectly. Theon is reckless and Robb is rational. After a while, since still no one replied his message had time, Theon left alone for the bar.

He started to drink and became very drunk. And then Jon came in and said he just saw his message. Theon acted exactly like a drunk man. He was so excited that someone came to drink and talk with him. He hugged Jon a lot. He might have kissed Jon a couple of time. Theon was so drunk. He was not controlled by his rationality at all. Then, Theon remembers Jon later got pretty drunk too as he had never saw Jon’s face that red. And Jon just told him that he had had a big crush on him for a long time. It’s just theon was so close to Robb so he just pretended he was hostile to Theon to hide the feeling from everyone,even himself, but he couldn’t do that anymore now. Theon was so excited when he heard that. He just was treated like a trash by his dad, now he was loved by a man he thought himself was hated by him. His hormones totally messed up by alcohol. There was a thought of getting married with Jon across Theon’s mind only because Jon loved him. And Theon decided to really do it. 

“Let’s get married.” Theon remembers the exact scene when he said that. He was so happy. He just hugged, shook, and kissed Jon again and again. Then he dragged Jon out of the bar and went to the nearest church. Jon looked very confused and tried to say something to him. The priest was going to go back home when they arrived. Theon remembers how he begged the priest to host a marriage ritual for them. His body smelled like a vodka and he hanged like a koala on the priest to beg him. Theon’s face becomes reddish again, not because he is drunk but because he is so ashamed of himself. He is an adult now, but he did something like a child. Only Old God knows how drunk he was. Then Jon and he put the plastic rings on each other’s finger and said the wedding vow. He looks back to Jon again. Jon is still sleeping and Theon feels sorry for him. Jon loves him but he used his feelings to make a wedding joke instead of treating it properly. He hates alcohol now. 

“Bump! Bump! Bump!”  
Someone is knocking his car window. It drags Theon back from memories. When Theon turns his head, he see Robb.  
“Theon, are you okay? I’m worried about you. You didn’t answer my phone call.”  
“Oh yeah. I’m okay. What time is it?  
“It’s 5am. I’m sorry I wasn’t available yesterday. I just finished my work at 2. You didn’t reply my call or text, soI went out to find you. Finally, I found you here in your car.”  
“That’s fine. I drunk with Jon yesterday…”  
Theon stops here. He suddenly has no idea how to explain what happened next. He raises his hand to comb his hair. Robb finds out there’s a ring in his finger.  
“Theon, why is there a ring on your finger? And hey, Jon.” Robb asks with a bit anger.  
Jon wakes up at the exact right time to make things more complicated.  
“Hey, Robb. You’re here.” Jon answers.  
“So, Theon, why do you have a ring?” Robb still sticks to this question.  
“Ugh, it’s a joke. I was messing around with Jon, so we fake married each other in the church. We found the rings on the way. Look, this is just a joke. We’re totally not married at all.” Theon tries to explain things plainly.  
“Actually, that’s not entirely true. Our marriage in the church is valid. The priest even gave us a certification.” Jon takes a paper out of his pocket slowly.

Theon remembers more now. Jon was trying to tell him wedding in the church was a legal marriage too, but he was so drunk to hear him. He was even more excited after they got married. He hugged and kissed the priest ang shook his hands very fiercely. The priest gave him something to sign. And he just signed it without reading. Things are really messed up right now. 

“Robb,listen, I promise I didn’t know that’s valid. I just thought that’s amusing and I was so drunk…”  
“Wow, Theon, you are my boyfriend but you married my brother earlier. Maybe I should say ‘you were’ instead.”  
Robb gets very mad sudden. His face is very red and his voice is very aggressive. 

He is so cute. Theon thinks abruptly. Robb is like a very jealous kid when someone stole his toy. Theon is very amused by Robb’s reaction.

“Am I an idiot? I haven’t slept because of you. I was worrying about you but you were marrying someone else.”

Robb’s reaction is so funny to Theon now. He hasn’t seen Robb like this before. Theon likes Robb’s jealous and angry face at this moment.

“Robb, don’t be mad at Theon. He was so drunk. He doesn’t really mean to marry me.” Jon tries to make things better.  
“Jon, then explain to me why you didn’t stop him and how everything started.”

Theon gets more fun now. Robb is so lovely and childish. So, Theon decides to make more fun with Robb now since things have already happened.

“Because Jon told me he loved me. I’m popular than you thought. Actually marrying Jon is not a bad idea. I may stay married with Jon.” Theon says like he doesn’t care the marriage.  
“What? Jon, you haven’t told me that. It… it looks like I’m an outsider now. Okay, I’ll leave right now.” Robb gets very mad and walks away from his car very quickly. Now, there are only Theon and Jon in the car.

Jon looks very confused, probably because what Theon just said.  
Theon laughs for Robb’s reaction for a while and he becomes serious. He needs to deal with Jon’s feeling for him right now.  
“Listen, Jon, I really appreciate you love me, but you know Robb is and will always be the only one for me. I love Robb with all my heart. You’re always like a little brother to me. Sorry for what I did and just said. I don’t mean to hurt you, but I just wanted to mess around with Robb very much. Promise me we’ll still be brothers and friends. Jon, you’ll find a better one.”

After keeping quiet for a while, Jon finally speaks again.  
“Yeah, I know how much you love Robb and Robb loves you. I’ve already realized I had no chance for a while. I just wanted to tell you what I felt, so I could move on. I’m responsible for what happened last night too. I should have stopped you and I could explain to Robb if you need.”  
“Thank you,Jon. you’re always very kind. You have no fault at all. It’s me who were too excited. I acted like a jerk. I’ll take care of Robb, don’t worry. Now, let me drive you home at first.” Theon is glad to finally deal with Jon’s feeling in a proper way. He still feel sorry for Jon too.  
After driving Jon home safely, Theon goes to his own house and falls asleep immediately.

“Ouch!”  
Theon is waken up by a kick. When he opens his eyes, it’s her sister, Asha.  
“It hurts. Sis, I didn’t give my key to you for waking me up violently”  
“You deserve it. Look what you did for Robb.” Asha seems much angry to Theon.  
“What did I do?” Theon isn’t awake entirely.  
“Hell, you asshole, look at your own finger. Do you remember now?”  
“Oh! That’s just a prank.” Theon says while leaving his bed for getting some water.  
“But you didn’t tell Robb it’s a prank.”  
“I did tell him. Oh, what time is it?”  
“It’s 7 pm now. How long have you slept?”  
“Oh very long. I drunk too much alcohol.” Theon is slightly glad at least it’s weekend.

“I know. Are you fully awake now? Could you explain everything to me? Why does Robb complain to me about you and keep drinking?”  
“Wait, what did he do?” Theon couldn’t believe his ear. Robb is usually kind of hostile to the Greyjoy.  
“He came to my house and told me you married someone.”  
“And then he asked for my beer even if he obviously had already drunk a lot. And he kept telling you’re leaving him or he is dumped something like that. After that, he kept begging me to ask you to come back to him.”  
“Drowned God, where is he now?” Theon is so superised by Robb’s action.  
“He fell asleep at my house after some shots he’s not a good drinker like our ironborn.” Asha sighs.  
“I told him it’s a joke I made with Jon. I just amused him that I might not divorce with Jon because his reaction is so funny. He’s like a five-year-old jealous kid.” Robb’s face appears in Theon’s mind and he starts to giggle again.

“Sis, if you see his face, you would like to mess with him too. I just made a small joke to him.” Theon says while drinking a water.  
“Ugh, You still haven’t realized how bad you did to Robb. You know how much Robb loves you and you make a joke like that. Did you know he even cried a bit in my house? You thought it was funny but he really believed it and was hurt because of your stupid joke.”  
Theon stops drinking water suddenly.

Now, he feels very bad for Robb. He realized that he made a very unsuitable prank to the person who loves him most. He shouldn’t have hurt Robb. Even if he is the older one, he is still the childish one. Robb is the younger one but the mature one. So, Theon always makes some pranks on Robb as he finds everything amusing. But this time he went too far. He hurtted Robb. Theon has no idea how to make up with Robb, but at least he should fix everything right. After Theon ensures Asha he would deal with what he did seriously, Theon calls Jon to meet with tomorrow morning in the church to divorce.

Theon dresses up a bit next day. He wants to end the boring drama he made properly and say sorry to the priest. When he arrives there, there’s no one but the priest. He says he is extremely sorry for what he did earlier. The priest says that’s alright and he has already seen many people like him. Then the priest told him Jon had been here earlier and signed the paperwork work. As soon as Theon signes this paper too, they’re divorced. 

When Theon is signing the paperwork, he hears someone walking behind him. So, he turns his head after he finishes the signature. It’s Robb walking towards him. While he still feels very confused, Robb is already in front of him and bend his one knee. 

“Theon Greyjoy, would you marry me?” Robb says while taking out a real ring from his pocket.  
Robb obviously dresses his best suit and looks more than serious.  
“Robb, you drunk too much yesterday.” Theon is so shock. He just did such a jerk thing to Robb. He didn’t even expect Robb to forgive him.  
“No, I’m more sober than ever now.”  
“I love you. Theon Greyjoy, would you marry me?” Robb asks sincerely again.  
“I…..why,Robb? I just hurtted yourfeeling.”  
“No, you didn’t. I know you was joking with me like always. I overreacted. When I woke up this morning, I started to think why I got extremely mad yesterday. Then I realized it’s because I only want you to marry me. I couldn’t endure you wearing other’s ring. I actually have prepared the rings for a while. I just don’t have encourage to say it. But now I decide to proposal to you so you won’t have a chance to marry someone else again.” Robb doesn’t forget to mess with Theon in the end.  
“Robb, I… I don’t know what to say. Of course yes. You know I always only love you.”  
So Robb stands up and puts the ring on Theon’s finger. And then Robb gets another ring out of his finger to let Theon put on his finger.  
With the witnesses of the same priest, Theon and Robb says the wedding vows to each other under the approval of the Old God.  
Life is full of surprises. Theon married, divorced and married again in such a short time. Anyway, he married the man he loves most and loves him most and lives happily.


End file.
